


"Anything for you."

by harnessthelight



Category: Arrow - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harnessthelight/pseuds/harnessthelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anon asked: "Anything for you."</p>
    </blockquote>





	"Anything for you."

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: "Anything for you."

"Anything for you." Felicity’s eyes widened as the words escaped her mouth. The entire table of Queen Consolidated board members turned to look at her. Oliver, at the head of the table, cocked his head and smiled in amusement. "I didn’t mean ‘anything’ anything. Just- anything. I mean anything like work-related tasks. I can do those. I’m your executive assistant, so of course I’m expected to do anything for you. And I don’t just do things for you, I can- I’m gonna stop talking now. Right now."

"Miss Smoak," Oliver cleared his throat, fighting the urge to smile. "Just get the copies, please."

"Yes, Mr. Queen. Anything-" He smirked. "Um, anything else?"

"No, that’ll be all. Thank you," He nodded. 

She excused herself, smiling at the other board members still staring at her.

When Oliver coughed, he regained everyone’s attention. Well, almost everyone’s attention. He looked on as silver-haired Mr. Fray kept his eyes on his executive assistant, until she disappeared down the hallway.

"Mr. Fray?"

"Hm?" The man blinked, turning his attention to him. "Sorry, sir. You were saying?"

"Is my executive assistant amusing?" He asked the room. "Is she?"

"No, sir."

"Absolutely not, sir."

"No, sir."

Voices clamored together. 

"Then what seems to be the problem? Please, speak freely. I would rather have any questions answered now than have them cause problems later."

"Sir?" Oliver turned to Mr. Fray. "If I may, are the rumors true?"

"What rumors, Mr. Fray?" The woman beside him, Mrs. Keaton, elbowed him. "No, please. I’d like to address any rumors before they get out of hand."

"Nothing, sir. It’s just… I see the appeal. She is very beautiful," He admitted.

"That she is, Mr. Fray, undoubtedly."

"So the rumors, they’re true then?" He prompted. "I apologize, sir, but I must admit- we are all curious. Miss Smoak used to be a simple IT girl, and in a matter of months she is your executive assistant? You must understand how curious that seems."

Oliver blinked at him. Does everyone in Queen Consolidated really believe he was sleeping with Felicity?

"I do understand how curious that seems," He nodded. "What I do not understand is how my relationship with my executive assistant is any concern to anyone else. I also do not understand how my private life, as well as Miss Smoak’s private life, seem to be the topic of most office conversations. Especially when-" He picked up one of the proposals in front of him. "-when our stocks are dropping by the minute. But by all means, please. Continue your conversations about myself and Miss Smoak."

The room hushed then, everyone refusing to make eye contact with him. A moment later, Felicity returned, a large pile of collated and stapled copies in her arms. Oliver took them from her, thanked her, and excused her. She nodded, her face still red from earlier. He noticed her eyes were glued to the floor as she exited the conference room. Wordlessly, the copies were distributed around the table. 

He watched as Felicity pulled her seat closer to her desk, sighing before she began typing on her laptop.

He discreetly pressed the intercom button on the phone in front of him, which connected him to the comm in Felicity’s ear. 

"One more thing before we continue," From her desk, she looked up at him. "Felicity Smoak was never just a ‘simple’ IT girl. She was- is the best at what she does, which only helped in her promotion. She is also the furthest thing from a ‘simple’ executive assistant. As of today, anyone found spreading rumors about my relationship with her, or questioning her or her motives, will receive a handwritten job termination letter from me. Is that understood?"

Nods and murmurs of understanding filled the room. Oliver looked up to Felicity, who was smiling. ‘Thank you,’ she mouthed. He winked at her and brought his attention back to his board members.


End file.
